


Make Me - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Make me." I smirked at him. In response, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his firm chest.I do not own Doctor Who or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Make Me - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon

Though it didn't happen often, I was extremely bored. We were temporarily suspended in time while the Doctor worked on the Tardis. I didn't want to read or watch movies. I wanted to go on an adventure.   
"Doctor?" I said, peering at him over the railing, "Any luck?"  
A clang of something hitting metal and the Doctor's head popped up, "Just a few more turns of the whatcha-ma-call-it." I rolled my eyes. That was the same answer he gave me over an hour ago.   
I turned back around, and my eyes fell on his brown trench coat hanging up by the door. A mischievous smile stretched across my face when I got the best idea. Looking back over my shoulder to make sure the doctor wasn't looking, I snagged his coat and darted back towards my bedroom.   
Looking around, I quickly hid the Doctor's coat in my closet beneath some extra blankets. Giggling to myself, I sat back down on the bed to wait for the Doctor to discover his missing piece of clothing.   
Nearly an hour later, the Doctor came looking for me. I had made myself appear to be innocently reading a book on my bed when he came in.  
Giving me a dirty look, he said, "(Y/N), where is my coat?"  
"I don't know what you mean, Doctor." I said in my most innocent tone, not bothering to look up. The Doctor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in silent disbelief. I closed my book and scooted to the edge of the bed, holding his gaze.   
"(Y/N), tell me what you did with my coat?" The Doctor said, coming into the room to stand in front of me. I got on my knees so that I was eye to eye with him.  
"Make me." I smirked at him. In response, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his firm chest.   
"Are you sure you want to go that route?" The Doctor asked in a husky tone, his eyes on my lips.   
"Make me." I repeated.   
The Doctor pulled me closer, kissing me hard. I moaned softly against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. As he kissed me, he slowly lowered me back onto the bed.   
"Still want to go this route?" He murmured against my lips.   
"Yes," I replied breathlessly before the Doctor kissed me again. I could feel his hands caressing my sides, his fingertips grazing the bare skin where my shirt rode up. His touch was absolutely electric. Spurred on, I let my own hands explore his firm torso.   
Our hands began to rip at each other's clothes, stripping each other until we were skin to skin. My heart was racing as I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer.   
The Doctor kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck as his cock pressed against my slick entrance. I moaned as he slid inside me, filling me completely. My back arched, my chest pressing against his as I struggled to take his entire length.   
My (E/C) eyes met his dark ones as he slowly pulled partway out before sheathing his cock completely inside me again. I gasped, feeling his cock stretch me out. He began to take me in long smooth thrusts that had me moaning his name over and over like a prayer.   
The Doctor claimed my lips in another rough kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands as my mind spun in pleasure.   
A knot began to tangle itself in my core, winding tighter and tighter with every thrust. The scent of sweat and sex filled my senses, making it impossible for me to think of anything but the Doctor and I.   
"Doctor!" I gasped, feeling him shift his hips so that he hit a new spot inside me. My head tilted back as a moan escaped my lips. I could feel the knot in my core winding impossibly tight. With each thrust, I was pushed to the brink of ecstasy.   
The Doctor pulled me into another kiss with a groan. I could feel so myself beginning to tip over the edge, but then the Doctor nipped my bottom lip. The sharp yet pleasurable pain pushed me completely over the brink. Screaming his name, wave upon wave of absolute ecstasy washed over me.   
Above me, I heard the Doctor moaned softly, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Through the haze, I felt him find his own release. He shuddered, holding me close to him. We lay intertwined, riding out our highs together.   
After several long moments, we both looked at each other. The Doctor brushed a lock of hair away from my face, he smiled down at me.   
Returning his grin, I said in a soft voice, "Your coat is in the closet."   
The Doctor raised an eyebrow and chuckled gently, "I had completely forgotten about that."   
Pulling him down into another kiss, I whispered, "Good. If this is what happens, I should hide your things more often."


End file.
